The Forgotten Demigod
by Deemo's Song
Summary: A lost son of Hades has returned to light and has his eyes set on confronting his father for what he did to him as a child. With his morals straight, the son of hades has only one lead on making to his father and that is to seek out the camp known as Camp Halfblood.
1. Return to Gaia

**Chapter: 1**

 **Return to Gaia**

Look. I'll be strait up with you. I know about my parentage, that Hades is my father. Now you might be asking _'Where were you during the crisis with Kronos, or the war against the giants since I'm a demigod?'_ and I hear you.I'm around the same age as the hero of those situations, that son of Poseidon. So I could have been around to help or whatever, but trust me when I say that it wasn't my fault that I was banished from Gaia. Apparently there was a prophecy that caused the Big Three gods to make a pact to never have children again. Turns out my father couldn't stay his magical rod of life and created me. I suppose he didn't want to be shamed at as the god who broke the pact so he took me away from my mother as an infant, chanted some ancient language, and poof I was gone. Okay, let me tell you about being banished. It's pretty much like an adoption center for the universe to where any god or divine being can adopt you, but if your not adopted in the next like _ten minutes_ , you simply fade from existence. Who adopted me? Well, that's another story for another day. Right now I can tell you that I was back, thanks to a very encouraging friend who wanted me to confront my dad. As far as where I was specifically? I hadn't the slightest clue.

Stacks of large boxes surrounded me, assorted on shelves reaching as high as a one story building. My entire trip here was pretty blurry, like when you try to remember a dream you just woke up from. Interdimensional space travel always makes my head hurt, but what my disoriented vision could tell me was that I was in a warehouse of some sort. I didn't know much about Gaia, or earth rather, but do know the mythology pretty well. It's always nice to learn about your roots. In this case I come from a group of gods who are always planning to kill one another. I hope their children aren't the same way at this camp I was meant to go to; Camp Half-Blood. After all it was my only lead on finding my way to the underworld and to my father.

Once my migraine subsided, I decided it would be best if I vacate the property. Wouldn't want any officials having me arrested for trespassing, and with that thought in mind a door, most likely to an office, opened. At the frame stood this wide man staring right at me with a murderous glare. He was slightly below average height standing at about five foot five inches. He had short curly black hair that was well groomed along with a 50/50 shadow to match and a pair of brown eyes. Just because the man knew how to keep his hair done nicely didn't mean that he wasn't far from just… disgusting. He was trying his best to rock an orange V-neck muscle shirt but the shade of chest hair and the fact that the bottom of the shirt sat just above the belly button of his big stomach. Below he had on a pair of black jeans and khaki loafers.

"Hey kid!" Said the chubby dude between the atrocious smacks of the sandwich he was eating. "What do you think your doing in here!"

"Ugh…" I reassessed the situation. Even though there was no logical explanation as far as me being in here. "I can assure you that my presents here is not of a…"

"Sure kid." Said the man as if he were trying to cut to his own chase. "Let's just see what your parents have to say about this. What's your name, boy?" My real name wasn't really of mortal structure, so I decided on a temporary name.

"It's Damien."

"Actually, Damien, how about we just get the blues down here and see what they have to say about this intrusion." The then man pulled out his phone. "The judicial system will have you in locked up by tomorrow's morning."

"Whoa! Come on now. Let's be rational here." I just got to earth and I was being threated by concepts that I never even heard of.

"I swear man, I hate kids. Always causing mischief, picking on the grown ones, having…" The man was cut off when I swung a hook that connected with the side of the man's jaw. I won't lie, but I did panic a little. I just got to earth and I really didn't need any distractions. Standing over him, I checked on the man, you know, to make sure he wasn't dead. Not to brag about my strength, but I did kind of knock him off his feet and onto his stomach with sandwich bits all over the place. The guy was out cold but he was still breathing. (I could tell by him snoring away on the floor.) I dropped down next to the man and flipped him over, grabbing both of his arms, and dragged the man back through the door he came from. My guess as to this room being an office was right complete with a desk and portable heater. I picked up the piece of slop of a man and sat him in his rolling chair in front of the computer. "What a terrific start to my journey." I said out loud to myself.

The only knowledge that I had of where to go is a place called Long Island, New York. There I would find Camp Half-Blood and a pathway straight to Hades. I could also meet my supposed brother and sister. I'm normally a cold blooded person towards strangers, but it would be nice meet someone of the same blood. Looking around the office I found a conveniently placed exit door. Opening the door was an instant mistake because when I did I was instantly hit with a gust of freezing wind. I didn't even have my signature black trench coat when I got here. All I had on was a compression sports shirt with metal fittings for the vital points on my body and under the tactical black cargo pants, that I had tucked into my black leather combat boots, was a pair of compressed pants that matched the shirt. (And don't worry, I had matching socks as well. Just know that I looked badass.)Even though my coat was gone, I'm pretty sure that it made it to earth. The thing sort of has a mind of it's own. Kind of like Dr. Strange's cape, except my coat couldn't fight on its own or make me fly. It just keeps me warm and the material is stronger than steel. How do I know about Marvel movies when I just got to earth? Kind of the same way that I learned about Greek mythology; from my "friend". So anyway, my coat is probably someplace stupid, like making a nice antimacassar on Hades' throne while I freeze on the streets of this city. Things like that just happen to the damned thing, it's complicated. Now in the streets I stood cold, lost, and forgotten.

 **A/N:** **The very first FanFiction that I have posted. Leave a review and tell me what you think, criticise me, even give me some ideas as far as what else should happen later in the story. Secrets about Damien will be released as the story continues. So yeah, if you enjoyed make sure you follow the story so you'll know when the next chapter is released and I'll see you guys and gals then.**


	2. Blood Sucking Romance

**Chapter 2**

 **Blood Sucking Romance**

I spent the next couple hours roaming the streets of what I now know is New York. (The license plates gave it away.) Even though I knew I was in New York, finding Long Island wasn't as easy and there was no way I was going to ask someone for directions. That's just not my style. Some more hours past and it began to get dark. Although, the lights from the city did keep it as bright as day. After wasting some more time by pointlessly walking, running my hand through my medium length black hair, my onyx bold eyes scanning the streets for any signs of… you know… where the he co I was supposed to be going. frustration began to cloud my mind. The option of social interaction was growing stronger. When a woman, dressed in a winter jogging outfit, appeared coming in my direction I decided now would be a better time than any other.

"Hey." I wasn't in the mood for a simple please and thank you. "I need directions." I could feel my dignity fading piece by piece. It was horrible. I hated having to relay on others for help.

"Sure. Where do you need to go?" She talked in a very polite manner, like as if offering hospitality to any stranger looking for it. Then again I thought that way towards all women. I guess I simply enjoyed their company.

"I'm looking to get to Long Island." The woman looked at me looked at me for a second and then nodded her head.

"Yeah. I can point you in the right way." She then turned around and motioned me to follow. Soon we made it to the entrance of an alleyway and I followed her as she went down it. After we made it about half way down the ally she just stopped and turned to face me. After a couple seconds of silence It began to get awkward.

"So… What exactly are we waiting for?" I then realized that the woman was staring at me in a very seductive way.

"A big strong demigod lost in the city at this time of day?" She then began to walk in a circle around me. "Come now, you seem tired. Why not come spend the night with me?" Then we can see about your little camp in the morning." This was a truly intriguing offer. I did grow more tired as the day progressed and it was getting pretty late, but because I sensed the dark magic that went into her words, I was going to have to pass.

"As much as I would love to spend time with you, I'm really on a tight schedule, sorceress." She stopped back right in front of me.

"Sorceress?" She chuckled and stepped closer to me. So close that she had to look slightly up to look me in the eyes. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear. "I'm way worse than that." Before I knew it, she dug her teeth deep into my neck sucking the blood out of my body. My body was paralyzed to do anything about it. This wouldn't be the first time I had my blood sucked. (Jr. high was a crazy year.) It still hurt all the same, but I thought that I'd be better off if she didn't drink me until I was unconscious or until I contracted vampirism. I then tapped into all the of the will power that I could possibly muster (Which was a lot. Not to brag.) and managed to get my hand on the top of her head and pushed her off of me. Forcefully pushing a vampire's head off of your neck is never a good idea. It's just going to leave you with a nasty rip in your skin and it did not look pretty. I was pretty enduring not to show the pain from the wound.

"You could have done a cleaner job." I said turning my neck in her direction. She kept that sexual look on her face as she licked her lips clean of my blood.

"You really are a strong one." I was intrigued by her comment.

"Thank you." I replied truthfully.

"Too bad you won't stay that way." She stood back closed her eyes as if she was focusing. Then in an instant she began to change, and not in a good way. Her black ponytail turned into a flowing set of fire, her skin turned completely white, her blue eyes turned red, and what confused me the most is when one of her legs became completely made of bronze and the other turned into that of a donkey.

"But you were so beautiful." I noted.

A grin then appeared on her face "Let's see if you can keep that confidence up when your being ripped limb from limb by an Empousa." With that said, she rushed me at a fast pace. I managed to avoid barrage of attacks, but soon I found myself overwhelmed with her constant pace. She was getting too confident with the beat she made, but once I figured it out she was in trouble. Before she came at me with another one of her swipes I managed to move myself into a better position for an attack with another dodge. I didn't have my weapon with me at the time (it was still in my coat, where ever that thing was) so I had to improvise. I took my fist and stroked her in The side. The hit was enough to knock her off balance and with a simple kick to her behind she hit ground. I swooped over her in the perfect position to deliver the killing blow. She let out a grunt knowing that she was defeated. She then repeated herself. "You really at a strong one. Go ahead. Kill me. I'll just come back. Anyway" She said in such a calm tone of voice.

I thought about the situation. "And why would I want to kill you?"

"What?" I got off of her and walked towards the entrance of the ally.

"You were supposed to show me the way to long island. Were you not?" I know what you guys are thinking " _Why are you letting her live? She's just going to keep killing off other demigods."_ But I grew up in hell. So I guess I just grew a bond with their kind. I even had a monster as my teacher before.

The Empousa, as she called herself, stood up off the ground and I turned to face her. She began to turn back to normal, well not her version of normal. Instead, the lady that I saw walking down the street she was now a younger girl about my age. She had the same blue eyes and now long black hair. She wore a simple white tee shirt and a light blue jean jacket. She also had on pair of black skinny jeans and black boots. A silver necklace hung from her neck that was a cross of two torches. She was stunning to say the least. She approached me and showed me her palm.

"Give me your hand." I did as she asked and gave her my hand. She then waved her other hand over mine along with a few words she chanted. Soon my hand began to burn and a mark that looked similar to a compass appeared, but instead there were no letters signifying direction. A small actual flame sat on the outside of the circle. "The flame will point you in the direction of your camp." I turned my hand so that the flame would rotate on the mark.

"This'll do." The girl then looked at me blankly.

"Who are you?"

"Ugh… I'm Damien."

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking about your stance in this world. Your obviously a demigod, yet you spare a monster that kills off your kind."

"I have my own morals in mind. If you see reason to kill off my family, so be it. I'm only here to reclaim what belongs to me; my birthright. I have quarrel with you, but with my father.

"Family problems are normal with demigods. Very well." She said dissatisfied with my answer.

"I believe I gave you my name. So can I ask for yours in return?" She waited a second before answering.

"Marci."

"Very well." I repeated from her words. She took a few steps back.

"My debts are now paid so just know that next time I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Likewise." I said still examining the mark. "But you aren't out of my debt just yet. After all I did let you drink my blood." Marci had an annoyed look on her face before she burst into flames and disappeared. A smirk snuck up an my face before the wound on my neck began to irritate me. I opened one of the pockets on my cargo pants. Inside was a vial filled with a special ointment. It would allow me to completely cover up my wound and clean it, but only worked as a Band-Aid. It covered up the wound but didn't heal it right away. After attending to my wound I decided it finally was now time to make my way to camp half blood.

 **A/N:** **Chapter 2 is now in the books. Leave a review and stay classy.**


	3. Little Girls Who Play With Fire

**Chapter 3**

 **Little Girls Who Play With Fire**

 **Get Burned—Really Bad**

I believe I was making good progress. The skyscrapers in the city became buildings and the buildings became houses. It took a couple of days but I felt like I was close. Soon I found myself tracking through the woods. I would always hit a branch with my head ever so often because I couldn't take my eyes off of my new tattoo. I would keep looking at my hand and then get lost in thought. It helped a lot with getting mind off of how FREAKING cold it was. I was coatless and the other day snow began to fall. It stopped today but that's not to say there wasn't a lot of snow. There was enough snow to make the ground crunch but not enough to have me walking like as if I was in a swamp.

I was pulled out of my trance when my nose picked up something that would most likely satisfy my taste buds—meat; man's best friend. I made a detour using my keen sense of smell to guide me. The smell had gotten stronger and what I found was pretty nice site. I hid myself down low in some brush between two trees. In front of me, in a clearing, was a campsite. Attending the fire (and my next meal) were three young girls, at least no younger that I am. They wore nice matching silver coats with fur inside the hood (they were probably very warm), black jeans, and boots with even more fur. Around the fire were tents and too many for it to be just these three girls.

My next move was a mistake. I shifted my foot for a more comfortable stance. Just as I did under my foot the most clichéd thing happened—a branch snapped. The girls at the fire sprung into action picking up silver bows (that I somehow missed) and matching arrows. The girls were fairly trained archers and scouts because there bows were lined up with pupils in my eyes—even through the brush. 'You know what? I'm not even this hungry.' I thought to myself.

I slowly turned on my heel, but I was too late. Standing in front of me was a girl, about my age, with braided auburn hair and these crazy silver eyes. When I mean silver I'm not talking about your average gray eyes. I mean her eyes were literally glowing silver. She was stunning to say the least and she was totally my type. I stood up straight. At her sides stood two other girls just as intimidating as the one in the middle. One with black hair and electric blue eyes—to my left—and one with ginger hair who was in great shape.

"Hey, ladies. Just passing by is all." The girls didn't seem convinced. They just stood there in silent intimidation. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I should be on my way."

"What do you think we should turn this one into, Phoebe." Said the girl in the middle to the girl on her left. Phoebe took a dagger and pressed it against my throat then beamed at me murderously.

"How about an elk so I can pierce his heart with an arrow. "Said Phoebe

"Sounds good." Said the ring leader. I slowly put my hand on Phoebe's blade and pushed it off my neck.

"Or… You could just turn me into a human and let me stroll out of here my organs in tack." I said. Phoebe responded by pressing her knife even harder against my neck. My wound from earlier began to act up. I grimaced witch Phoebe seemed to enjoy.

The girl in the middle looked with concern. Then from behind me at the campsite I heard a loud roar followed by some chatter from the other girls. "Hellhounds." She said blankly. She then raced off back to the camp. This seed like the perfect time to get out of here.

"If I were you I wouldn't even think about running." Said Phoebe. I guess plan "get the f*** on" was a bust. The other two girls then followed behind the ring leader. 'What should I do now?' I thought to my self. When they were gone I took a look at the conflict from out in the opening. The girls were fighting off massive black dogs. From the looks of it the girls were outnumber and outsized. One of the hellhounds rushed one of the girls who was probably the youngest—around ten years old. It knocked her off her feet had she spiraled through the snow that seemed… painful— to say the least.

Behind me a low growl began to stir. Before I could react a hell pup pounced on me sending me to the floor. It was a puppy but for a Hellhound that was the size of a large dog and not a freaking rhino. The pup went for my throat but I countered it by placing a nearby branch in his mouth. The pup ferociously chewed at the stick. To my right, about ten meters, the ring leader fought off two hellhounds. Behind her another one charged ready to kill. I tried to give her the heads up but a piece of the branch fell into my mouth. Soon the hellhound would be in striking range. On the ground to my right sat a dagger. I pushed the dog to the side long enough to grab the dagger. As the hellhound lunged towards the ring leader I chucked the knife at the at it. The blade spun through the air and embedded itself in the beast's neck. I cant lie. That really felt satisfying. What I wasn't expecting it to do was disintegrate into golden dust.

The pup came back for round two in which I welcomed with a punch to it face. With a cracking sound and whimper I came to the conclusion that I broke the pup's snout and not my hand. I got to my feet scanning the battlefield. The girls were on the defensive—having been overrun by Hellhounds. I concentrated and closed my eyes. I crouched with my palm to my side ready to charge. My body began to give off a dark aura. Then I took off at full speed at a Hellhound thrusting my palm into its side. Behind me another one jumped at me. I met the hound halfway with an elbow to the jaw. Soon more of the beasts were on me but I made short work of each one. With each strike a Hellhound would explode into dust. There was just one more Hellhound who was coming at me and like all the others died as soon as I hit him.

With no more hellhounds coming at me, I let my body relax. After my little performance (that no one seemed to notice.) the girls seemed to be handling themselves quite well now. I guess I should explain real quick what I just did. That aura that appeared around my body was a result of an ability called the Shadow Dance. I learned it from older brother—my step brother back in my hell. The Shadow Dance takes all of your will power and pushes it to the outside of your body. Once that power is drawn your reflexes will heighten, your blows become stronger, and speed, while not impressive, also increases. That's not all the Shadow Dance can do. It can also be very taxing on the body. Anything inside you , such as your organs, is extremely vulnerable, it can also play with your mood having the tiniest comment pissing you off, and of course the massive stamina drain. Your going to have massive stomach cramps if you use too much of your stamina. Me myself didn't even you the Shadow Dance correctly. Your meant to be wielding two blades and attack only when you yourself is attacked. Me on the other hand, I ran which used up most of my stamina, my strikes were done with my bare hands and as I said anything inside you is vulnerable—including your muscles and bones. So I guess you can say that I wasn't in the best condition.

Right now my body hurt like hades. I'm surprised that my hands weren't broken. Well not really and I'll tell you why later. The girls in silver seemed to have finished off the last of the dogs. With that done I'm going to call that a mission completion. Well until to my side one of the girls raised her blade at me.

"This is your doing! Now die!" The girl rushed me.

"Excuse me?" I shifted my head to the side and grabbed her wrist as she tried to go for my throat, what's up with girls and my neck ever since I got to earth. First the Empousa and now little hunters in the woods… wait. I've heard something like that before. The girl squirmed trying to get her arm free. I took the blade from her and pulled her fast enough to the side that she lost her balance. I guess when you knock ones kin to the ground you trigger the rest to attack and that's exactly what they did. The Shadow Dance was slightly still in my system. Except this time I was going to use it correctly. The blade that I took from the girl was a silver short sword and to my left was another silver dagger. As the girls charged I kicked up the blade using my foot to my left hand. Three were in front of me and two others moved to my sides with their bows.

I deflected the blows from the girls rather easily then from sides the bows fired. I barely managed to dodge the two arrows coming at me. The girls in front seemed to have recovered, but a sudden surge of anger flowed into my body—I was done using the shadow dance this way. I dropped the blades and approached the girls in front. The one to my right swung her blade. I stopped the blade by its hilt and did a quick jab to her arm. She gave in to the pain dropped to her knees grabbing her arm. The other girl came at me with a similar attack but instead with a straight stab. I side stepped it a gotten close enough to wrap my arm around hers. I then placed my left foot behind hers to make a prop for her to fall into. I used my free hand to push her shoulder with tons of force. She then hit the ground. The anger in my body continued to grow. I looked at the last girl. Before she could attack I managed to get through her defense and grab her by her throat.

"No… not again!" The girl looked at me with such fear in her eyes. 'Not again.?' I thought. Then it came to me what this little group truly was. I dropped the girl, then proceeded to use one of the unequipped daggers and ran the blade along my hand. I'd rather let the anger out on myself than others. From the pain I managed to fully get out of the shadow dance. The blade was way sharper than I imagined. The cut on my hand was way deeper than I anticipated. The ointment that I had wouldn't cover this wound—there was too much blood for it to mold over. Its going to be like trying to put a sticker on under water.

I approached the girl on the ground in front of me. I was then cut off by a familiar face. Phoebe gave me a quick punch to the gut and sucker punch to the face. Before I knew it I was laid out on the floor with Phoebe over me with her knee on my chest and dagger at my throat. (Again.)

"That's enough Phoebe." Said the ring leader. (I really need to learn her name already.) She walked up to me then looked at my hand then she looked back to me. "Patch him up."

"What! But Artemis, did you not just see him attack our fellow hunters just now?"

"It was self-defense." I said. Artemis looked at me again except this time with anger.

"You call strangling one of my hunters self-defense!" I stopped talking knowing that there was no explanation.

"You see milady. This is why he will…"

"Even so, if not for him we might have lost that fight." Artemis said cutting off Phoebe. "We will show some hospitality in return." With that said Artemis strolled over to one of the tents and the hunters went back to what they were doing like as if nothing ever happened. That left me alone with Phoebe.

"No violence Phoebe." Or not. The girl from before who was with Phoebe and Artemis was there.

"Yeah. Yeah." Said Phoebe not too happy with the decision. "I'll try." That comment did not reassure me for my well being one bit.

 **A/N:** **I know Phoebe (spoiler alert) died in HOO and I might change some other things about the story as well. Just giving you guys the heads up. Hope you enjoyed and I also have another coming out soon about Percy and some not too old gods- so look out for that.**


	4. A Wolf's Lackey

**Chapter 4**

 **A Wolf's Lackey**

After the little fight with the hellhounds, the hunters of Artemis seemed pretty demoralized. I couldn't tell if it was me or the Hellhounds that caused them to look be this way. Phoebe hauled me off to a large tent. Who's name I just learned—Thalia followed along. I was dragged around like a ragdoll by Phoebe as she sat me down in a chair. She then began to tend to my wounds. I could tell she was giving it a half- assed job. All she did was dump some freezing cold water onto my hand and wrapped it in some 2nd grade tattered bandages, but hey… it stopped the bleeding.

Conversation was no where held inside the tent I was in. Phoebe looked like she was being punished and Thalia (the nicer one) seemed to be watching over Phoebe, in which I was grateful.

I decided to break the silence with some small talk. "You guys handle yourselves quite well in a fight." Phoebe looked a me with disgust.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Thalia with disappointed tone of voice. "Why were spying on the other hunters?"

"Spying?" I said trying to understanding how they feel about me. "I just happened to smell something to eat and I am pretty famished."

"Wait a second." Thalia walked up to me and grabbed my non sliced hand. "This is empusa magic!" Said Thalia.

"That it is Miss Thalia." I said nonchalantly taking back my hand.

"But how are you using that type of magic? You'd have to be acquainted with the goddess Hecate for that to happen."

"Well Miss Thalia, I'm not. An empusa gave me this mark and as far as I know is the one using the magic." Thalia and Phoebe seemed shocked by my answer. "Its showing me the way to Camp Half Blood."

"You must have figured out already that your a demigod then. " Said Thalia

"Oh, I knew that for a long time now." I stood up off the nursing station. "Now I just need to..." I was cut off by my stomach growling. Thalia noticed and dug into a nearby satchel. She pulled out a block of what looked like a brownie.

"Here." She handed me the block of food and I happily accepted it.

"Itadakimasu." I sad great fully as I scarfed down the food. It weirdly tasted the food I ate back in the other hell. Something called Met Cubes. They were small sugar sweets made by the best chefs in hell. They were my go to thing to eat. My little but older immortal sister always found a way to steal them away from me. "I'm Damien by the way. Wow, what is this stuff?" I said finishing off the rest of the block.

Thalia had a smirk on her face. "Its called ambrosia and it pretty much proves your a demigod."

"If you weren't you would have burst into flames by now." Said Phoebe in a some what disappointed tone.

"So you took a gamble and gave me something that could potentially kill me?" I said.

"Not really." Thalia looked outside the tent. "The way you handled yourself and the fact that you can see through the mist basically confirmed my suspicion that you were a demigod."

"So I take it your demigods as well?"

Thalia nodded. "Zeus, the king of gods, is my father."

"One of the big three, eh?" I stood up and walked out of the tent. I took a good look around. "Where's your little ring leader gone off to?"

"Lady Artemis is no mere ring leader!" Said Phoebe obviously offended.

"Calm down Phoebe." Said Thalia cutting Phoebe off from the speech she was about to give. "She's in her tent over there." Thalia pointed at a large tent across the camp.

"Artemis, eh?" I had my fingers on my chin thinking about… things. "I should give my thanks before heading out."

"Your just going to up and leave like that." Said Thalia.

"I assume your just going to call it even and take your leave then?" That was a voice that came from behind me. I turned to find Artemis standing behind me.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the virgin."

"Correct." Said Artemis.

"I thought you'd be taller." I stood directly in front of Artemis and right into her eyes. "And forgive me."

"What for exactly?"

"Not only for my actions to day, but for what has happened for you to be this way towards males. I can see the pain in your eyes."

I briefly sensed the presence of Artemis' true power. She preceded to back hand me across the face. As you would expect, it hurt… a lot. She then placed her finger on my forehead and positioned my head to meet her gauze. "I don't need sympathy from the likes of you, boy."

"Yes, ma'am." I said not wanting to get hurt again.

"Glad you understand." Artemis then pushed me with her single finger and I fell back into the snow. "We'll have dinner and afterwards I'll see about your punishment."

"Well I did help fend off those hell hounds. Did I not? That should compensate for something shouldn't it.

"That you did, but you harmed my hunters. Something that I could never forgive." I thought back when I held that one hunter by the neck. The fear on her face...

I had a sense of guilt in my stomach. "Very well I'll follow your punishment by any means. What I did was out of artificial anger and can't be over looked because of my irresponsible actions.

Artemis and I locked eyes with each other, again. After a while she walked on past me.

"She's quite beautiful, is she not?"

Phoebe punched me in the side of the head. "You watch that dirty tongue of yours."

"Okay, okay." I said rubbing my head.

Time passed and spent the majority of it sitting against a tree on the very edge of the camp in the freezing cold. The camp was silent and no hunters were in sight. Soon a familiar face appeared.

Thalia walked up to me. "I need you real quick, Damien. Follow me."

"Sure thing." Anything was better than just sitting around, waiting to be punished. We walked over to one of the tents. Inside were a large group of hunters including Phoebe.

"Here. I brought him." Said Thalia to the other hunters.

"Wait. What's this about?" I said slightly scared.

"Nothing much. Your just going to be preparing our meal for us."

"Cooking?"

Phoebe walked up in front of me. "Well we didn't want to miss the opportunity to have our own slave.

"Slave?"

One of the hunters, a mere child, eleven years old, walked up to me. "You'll be cooking with me." The girl said in a assertive tone, yet I could still hear fear in her voice. Then I realized that was the hunter I held by the neck. My heart sunk at that very moment.

"I guess I could help out." The other hunters left except for Thalia, Phoebe, and the little lady. There was a table laid out with the meat that was over the fire earlier, various fruits and nuts, and seasonings.

The girl was next to me in front of the table. Due to her height she had stand on a chair to reach over multiple things on the table. "I need you to cut up the meat." Said the girl as she handed me a fancy silver kitchen knife.

"Will do." I took the knife from the girl. "I'm Damien, by the way."

"Lora." Said the girl. She had her long blonde hair behind her. Her eyes were a light blue.

"Listen." I began cutting the meat into serving sized pieces. "What I did to you was unfair and I'm sorry."

Lora was silent for awhile. Thalia and Phoebe remained silent. "That wasn't your fault. After all, we attacked you first."

"That doesn't change my morals. I made you feel unnecessary fear, so I am truly sorry for that."

"I- I forgive you, but you have no right to worry about how I feel."

"I guess you right there, but I can't control my emotions." I began making plates and of course the plates were silver. I'd place two well cut pieces of meat onto a plate and Lora would add the fruit and nuts.

With the food prepped I brought plate by plate out to a table that was prepared for the food. That got me thinking. Just how do they move all this stuff when they pack up and leave? The table with silk table cloth sitting right by the fire. The campers planted themselves in a seat. I was lucky enough to be able sit at the table. I sat in-between Thalia (to my left) and Lora (to my right). Phoebe sat across from Thalia and kept giving me the stink eye. So did a couple of other hunters. Soon Artemis joined the table and hunters stopped talking. She sat right in between Phoebe and Thalia. Artemis gave a little speech and their plan of action. They were going to be leaving for camp half blood right after they finished eating.

When she finished talking she focused her attention towards me. "So, for your punishment…" Phoebe looked like a child who just learned they were going to "Disney World".

"Wait, milady." Lora spoke up.

"What is it?" Artemis had the sweetest voice when talking to her hunters, but no so much with me.

Lora held her hands together and continued to look down as she talked. "Damien apologized to me already so I don't think a punishment is really necessary."

Artemis was prepared to speak but kind of butted in. "Don't worry Lora. If its not death I'll only be in physical and mental pain. So I'll be okay." Lora looked as if she was done talking.

Artemis was currently about to deliver her verdict. "Damien will serve as our lackey on our way to camp half blood." Chef? Lackey? Slave? Those are the only things I'm good for here with the hunters.

"Very well. I'll serve as the lackey for the hunters of Artemis."

"Good." Said Artemis. Phoebe on the other hand wasn't as satisfied with my punishment, but I'm sure that she isn't going to make it any more easy.

"By the way, Artemis." I said.

"What is it, boy"

"The boy, Percy Jackson."

"You know about Percy?" Asked Thalia.

"Kind of, yeah. Only known mortal son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus, fights gods."

Artemis spoke up. "What about him."

I then spoke like my brother, a god of death. "What were to happen if I killed him?"


	5. The Big House

**Chapter 5**

 **The Big House**

"Kill Percy?" Said Thalia. "Why would you want to kill Percy?"

"I'm just curious about how people would act if I killed the hero of Olympus." I said with a shrug. "You seem beat about my question, Thalia. You must be pretty close to him." I finished up the meat portion of the meal and was eating berries and nuts.

"It's a pretty specific question is all."

Artemis seemed intrigued by my question on the other hand. "Do you think your even capable of killing Perseus?"

"Well, that's what I figured. Just how powerful is he?"

"The boy took on the titans." Said Artemis. "What do you think?"

"Well I haven't fought a titan before, so I cant really grasp just how strong he is."

"Well, you can find out for yourself once we make it to the camp."

"I guess we will." I said leaning back in my seat. Dinner wrapped up shortly after our conversation. The sky began to dim and the hunters started to pack up. The tents and everything inside them would be folded up into the size of a folded up blanket. That's how they traveled as they do, magic. Before I knew it, all of the folded up tents were thrown onto my back and for good measure Phoebe decided to stand directly on top of the heap on my back.

"I don't want a single item hitting the ground, got it?" She would say as we made our way to the camp. I would tip the load to the side to see if I could get her to hit the ground, but that didn't work at all. She had her balance on point. I don't even think she noticed my failed attempts at mutiny. If she did I probably would become one of the folded up tents.

During the trip Thalia was the only one who was willing to speak to me. She told me about the history of camp half blood. How she had gotten reincarnated into a tree and how Percy and his friends were the ones who did so. How the cabin system worked. About the director, Dionysus.

"I never asked you this yet, but do you know who your immortal parent is?" Thalia asked me.

"Not really." I lied. I wasn't too keen on telling anyone my true identity. "If you were to guess. Who would you think they are?"

Thalia took a second to think. "Probably Ares. When you fought off the hellhounds you moved like a whole other person. That's what children of Ares are capable of.

'Ares?' War and death _are_ closely placed together, I guess. We continued trekking through the snow until we finally arrived at camp. I could feel the flame on my hand extinguish. All that was left was the tribal tattoo.

Artemis appeared at my side. "Do you see that large building over there."

"Kind of hard not to."

"Don't get smart with me, boy. That's the Big House. A man named Chiron will be inside. Talk to him."

"Thank you Artemis." She gave a simple nod. I handed off the luggage to the hunters and made my way over to the big house. I took a look at my hand. The flame on the ring was indeed gone, but could still feel the presents of that empousa's magic. I wondered when that would fade? I walked up the steps to the big house and opened the door.

Inside I saw an old man in a wheel chair in front of him stood a girl leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Blond hair, gray eyes, tanned. 'So many beautiful women in this world' I thought.

I obviously interrupted a conversation. "Chiron?" I asked trying to confirm his identity.

"A new camper?"

"Not exactly." I said closing the door behind me. From down the hallway behind Chiron came a little girl about six years of age with long black hair, blue eyes, and... Wait a second. She was wearing my coat! "Hey!" The kid looked at me without a flinch. "Where'd you get that coat young lass?"

The girl had the sleeves rolled up and the rest dragging on the floor. It was obviously too big on her. "Chiron gave it to me when I first got here." Said the girl confidently.

"That's not how I remember it child." Said Chiron. "I believe you called it your own when you first saw it lying on the couch."

I took a step up towards her. "Yeah. Lass. That's my coat." I said as crouched down to her level.

The girl shook her head profusely. "No! Its mine!"

I was at a lose for words. "That so."

"Yeah!" She said confidently as she stood at Chiron's side. The other girl and Chiron seemed amused at the display. "I'll fight you for it if you try and take it." The lass pulled out a small knife of her own possession.

"Sorry, I don't fight kids." I held my hand out towards my coat and it vanished from her person and reappeared on body all buttoned and fitted. "That's more like it." I said stretching my arms in the coat.

"Wait, how did you?" The girl said in a heart breaking tone of voice. "Give it back!"

"No can do. I've had this thing since I was about your age." The girl started to tear up an then ran off down the hallway, sad of course.

"Do you often make little girls cry." Said the girl next Chiron."

"Its not my specialty blondie."

"It's Annabeth."

"Annabeth, huh. Can't say I've heard a name like that before. I'm Damien."

Chiron chimed in. "And what is it that you want here at camp half blood."

"I was told to come here by a friend."

"A friend? Very well I guess I should make accommodations for your stay."

"I should get going Chiron. I'll see you in the morning." Said Annabeth.

"Alright, Miss Chase." With that Annabeth made her way out.

"Be sure to make amends with Lucy, Damien. Otherwise there'd be trouble."

"Will do, Miss Annabeth." Annabeth headed on out towards the rest of the camp. At that time it was pretty dark out.

I turned to face "Chiron. Can we talk somewhere a bit more private."

Chiron thought on it. "Right this way." He led me to a room with a ping pong table in the center of it.

"I need to tell you about my situation." If there's anyone who should know my true purpose on earth, it would be Chiron or Percy Jackson. "I'm a son of Hades, banished by his hands at birth. I wish to speak with him, but to do that I need to make to the underworld."

"A son of Hades?" Chiron took a long good look at me. "Your not lying to me." He said accepting the fact. "Did Hades break his oath, or are you from a different time?"

"The bastard broke his oath, killed my mother, and threw dirt over me to cover it up." I spoke as if I were angry but in all honesty I wasn't. Just a little pissed, not angry.

"Family affairs are normal amongst the gods, I guess." Chiron let out a deep breath. "Very well. I'll do what I can to assist you in your vendetta. For now go join the other campers. They just finished dinner and are most likely at the camp fire. You should go introduce yourself. They'll get you set up here. In the mean time I'll make preparations for a trip to the underworld." Chiron turn his back to me… well his chair to me. "I wont ask you about your past, but I would be quite interested in hearing it sometime."

I nodded in response. Even though Chiron couldn't see me. "Thanks Chiron."

"Maybe then you could tell me your real name as well?" 'Wise old man.' Was all I thought.

As I was making my way outside I stopped and glanced down the hall. Behind the corner was Lucy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Our eyes locked. "Hey, Lucy? Would you do me a favor and keep an eye on this for me for the night." I took off my coat and held it in her direction. Her eyes sparkled and a smile sprouted on her face.

She ran up and grabbed the coat and immediately put it on as best she could. "Thank you!" She said with excitement. She must have really taken a liking to the damned thing.

"Hold on." I walked up to her and placed my hand on the coat. It glowed and soon it became just her size. "There you go."

The girl was dumbfounded. "Thank you!" She simply stated again as she ran off back down the hallway. Chiron had a smile on his. It told me that I just done some good here.


End file.
